


Baby Bear

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sam and Cass are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: You were invited to a lunch with two of your older brothers, but it didn't end well when they brought up the fact that you're a little. When you came home upset from this, Castiel and his boyfriend do what they can to make you comfortable.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Baby Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sometimesiwritespn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/gifts).



> This is my first age-play fic, but not sexual. Plez be gentle in the comments xD This is mainly meant from a male reader perspective. I'm not very familiar with littles so if any of this is out of place, just let me know.

From the moment you stormed in the house and slammed your door your cousin, Castiel, knew that the lunch you had didn't go well. He had hoped that you'd patch things up with your older brothers. While he didn't know why Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel suddenly didn't want you around, he knew that it hurt you beyond belief, and he does have a suspicion of why they treat you but it isn't confirmed yet.

The fact that you even had a hard time asking if you could stay with him and his boyfriend spoke volumes since you never accepted help. It actually made him happy to help you. The two of you may be cousins but that doesn't stop him from being the brother you needed. 

"M/n, are you ok?" He asked through your door. The slight sobs he could hear made him want to hug you tight and never let go, but he can't. Not right now at least.

Your voice was somewhat cracking from trying to not sound like you were crying. "'M fine, Cass. Just wanna be alone for a while."

He sighed but didn't push for answers although he wanted to. It would be counterproductive for everyone press for answers and stressing you more. To keep his mind from going into overdrive, he decided to cook an early lunch. Sam would be back from work soon and you needed a more peaceful lunch.

* * *

You sat on your bed, head resting on your knees as the memory of lunch flashed with fresh hurt. Raphael and Michael hosted it and wanted to 'talk' to you. At first things went smoothly but when they began to ask about your regressions, they became hostile like the first time when you told your brothers. The words and the sheer disappointment on their faces was more than enough to leave.

The only good thing was free food and making them pay for the check.

Their second rejection was also enough to make you not tell anyone else. You don't think you could handle the rejection from Castiel and Sam, they had done so much for you already. You didn't want your bouts of wanting to act like a baby ruin that. 

Sometimes regressing is the only way to lessen the weight of the stress with your family issues, and it sometimes isn't even voluntary. At least you think. There were a couple of times where you not only lost track of time but also snapped out of it drenched. Which you admit is a little embarrassing, but mostly glad your roommates weren't around for those.

The conversation with them earlier told you that your brothers only do half-assed research on something since they accused you of being a pedophile. The fuck?

You never use your regressions as a kink! You aren't judging those that do, that's their business, but you mostly just hate the image your brothers now paint you as. And in a way it scared you because your oldest brothers have influence in business. They could ruin any job opportunity you could possibly get.

Your mind wanted to regress right now but you forced it back when you smelt the food cooking. Yeah you just had lunch, however you knew Castiel mostly did it for Sam while just enjoying your company. They might ask about what happened with your brothers so you had to prepare big you for that conversation.

* * *

"Hey, Cass." Sam smiled when he put his brief case down and saw his boyfriend exiting the kitchen. Although his brow quirked seeing the food be more than usual. "I thought M/n was out with his brothers."

Castiel gave him a sad smile as he gave Sam a peck on the lips. "He was, but back home now. My guess is that it didn't go well again." Then he sighed. "I thought the youngest always got showered in love and attention given how the two of us were as kids, but I guess it's just different with M/n."

They only know what you had told them about the past but also by what you didn't tell them. Unbeknownst to you, they noticed your slight behaviors with some baby items and Sam himself actually did research on it. As an adult they didn't get why you got treated so poorly by your oldest brothers but if you are indeed a little....that would kind of explain it. And if it was brought up by them today....

"Do you think that this will hurt our chances of getting him to relax enough?" Sam asked worriedly. He didn't want you to be uncomfortable and really wanted to know you as a little also.

Again Cass sighed with his own worry etched on his face. "I hope not."

Just as Sam was about to say something else he heard your footsteps coming to the kitchen. He peeked in and could see that your eyes were puffy despite just washing your face while looking at the food Cass just made. When your eyes landed on him, you got startled.

"Holy...dammit Sam, how long have you been there?" 

He gave a slight grin but your voice was...different and you didn't seem to notice it so he pretended that it was normal. Maybe Michael and Raphael didn't ruin their chances after all. "Sorry, I was here for a while now. It's actually time I'd be home anyways, I can easily finish the cases from my laptop."

You nodded and shrugged before turning to look at the food. Cass almost made enough for dinner, but you aren't hungry given how much you got from your brothers. Heh, you hoped it made a big hole in their wallets.

"Fair enough, and Cass I'm sorry but I can't eat." You offered an apologetic smile to him. "I may or may not have taken advantage of the short hospitality of my brothers while we were out."

"It's fine." Castiel smiled before giving you a hug. "I would to in your position. Honestly those two aren't short on money. But we'd still like your company, if you want to that is."

Little you wanted nothing more than to just stay in the hug forever, but this isn't the time. Or ever that is. "I don't mind. I like hearing about your guys' day. Except the night life, my poor brain can't handle your pillow talk."

Both of them blushed furiously which made you smirk in victory. Mission accomplished.

"You won't hear about that." Sam said while still red. 

With a chuckle you lightly clapped his shoulder (as much as you can reach with his Red Wood height) and made your way to the table. They both still somewhat smiled since your voice was still small compared to normal and you still didn't notice. Your brain wants to badly regress so it has already taken one measure which is your voice being different.

The table conversation was nice to listen to, however, your head had begun to hurt badly again. This was usually another sign that you wanted to regress, but to keep little you and the pain at bay you shut your eyes tightly and bowed your head so they wouldn't see.

Sadly both are observant as fuck. 

"M/n, are you okay?" Castiel's voice was full of concern and worry. His hand on your shoulder made you jolt and open your eyes to look at him. His face mirrored his eyes and you wanted to break down then and there but couldn't. You couldn't let him see you as anything less like your own brothers do.

Seeing the war in your eyes, Castiel moved closer and made you look at him with a gentle nudge. "M/n, I know that look. Whatever it is I will not hurt you in any way. Neither will Sam. We both love you, M/n, talk to us."

By the end the tears were finally flowing down your cheeks but you were still being somewhat stubborn and shaking your head. It was what Sam said next that made you stop.

"Is it because you're a little?" At your shocked expression he explained in a voice that was gentle and soothing. "We both noticed different behaviors with you but we didn't want to jump the gun. I also accidentally found one of your pacifiers. Are...you wanting to regress now?"

Your chest is almost heaving while your heart was beating a million times more than normal. How long have they known? Why aren't they hating you like everyone else does? Why do they still care?

Before you knew it, Castiel stood up and made you stand too before hugging you and whispering positive things in your ear. Your body was shaking and you had no clue why. "I...I can't." Your voice nearly broke their hearts. "It...it's not normal. I shouldn't have to act like a damn baby just to get by! I'm a grown man."

"Is that you or one of your brothers talking?" Castiel's voice was even but not cold. "All of us cope in different way and if this helps, it helps, and your gender doesn't matter with coping. M/n, me and Sam want to help you. Please? I swear we will not treat you any differently. Ever. You're my cousin who is also my brother and I love you. Sam loves you too."

Castiel nodded his head toward Sam and he went out of the kitchen. He still held you close and kept talking reassurances until you finally caved when you nodded and whispered a still hesitant "okay". It made your cousin smile, but he knew trust with this would have to be built.

Without you knowing, Castiel scooped your legs up so he could settle you properly on his hip. You are the same height as Cass, but he is far stronger than his body tells. When Sam came back with a diaper and one of the fluffy onesies they bought, he smiled at seeing his boyfriend holding you and still whispering.

"It's okay, I got you." 

Your body was still somewhat shaking but it seemed that you slowly regressed more and more. "Hey," he got the attention from both of you. "I got what we need. Is our sweet boy ready to get changed?" Sam kept his voice in an almost coo so he wouldn't scare you in case you weren't fully regressed, and he knows babies in general love the tone.

You shyly nodded and they both took you to a room you weren't allowed in. Usually anyways, and now you knew why. They made it into a nursery. The walls were done in your favorite color and had your favorite animal painted on them too, and the rest was really just necessities but done in a way that you'd like . 

How long did this take them to do?

Castiel placed you on a changing table and glanced at your face to see the wonder and slight embarrassment in your eyes. He smiled and took off your pants and underwear, unaware that your  face is red hot now. You never had a caretaker for your regressions before so this was new, and the fact that it's your cousin and his boyfriend looking after you made you suddenly want to curl in a corner and go invisible.

"Hey hey, none of that." Sam said while gently taking your hand and smoothed his thumb over your knuckles. "You don't have to be embarrassed with us. I know this will be hard to accept, but we want to do this. We want to help our brave, little bear."

You felt anything but brave right now.

When Cass was done with the diaper, he helped you sit up and got the rest of your clothes off before putting the onesie on. It's chilly inside even with their heater so they mostly got you winter onesies for now. He smiled and kissed your forehead. "He is our brave bear. Do you want a bottle, sweetie?"

At that you shook your head still feeling full from earlier. Sam then picked you up and walked to the living room with a goofy grin from seeing you let yourself go finally. Both he and Castiel wanted someone very dependant on them but for now didn't want an actual child since their jobs can take them from home quite often and for long periods sometimes. With you it is like a dream come true, but they still will have to adjust their schedules.

When finally seated on the couch, you began to snuggle closer to him. Little you is showing but not fully yet, and glad of it when Cass asked if this was indeed the reason why your brothers won't even speak to you. Tears flowed anew when you told them what Michael and Raphael had said, even when they said that you were no better than a pedophile.

Their jaw muscles clenched in anger with it all. First off, did they not do their research at all? And secondly, why would they shun you over this? It isn't fair to anyone except those that seem too happy to keep you out of their lives. It broke their hearts because just by nature alone, you're a very sweet guy and always put others before you.

"Can you look at me, baby bear? Please?" You couldn't refuse when Sam had the saddened tone. His hand cradled your cheek. "We will never treat you that way. No one deserves that and you're just cute as a button right now. Me and Cass will always be here for big and little you."

"He's right." Castiel sat right next to Sam so he could also look at you. "We love you no matter which one it is." He then kissed your forehead again and saw how tired you looked. Today was both stressful and not so stressful. Sam noticed the look too.

"Go ahead and nap, sweetie." He waggled his brows after what he said next. "I'll be here while Daddy does all my paperwork." At his boyfriend's sputtered protests, you giggled as you leaned more on him. 

Your eyes got heavier the more relaxed you'd become. This was the most relaxed you ever felt when in the In Between of being big and little. You knew that you will be fully regressed when you woke up, but having Sam and Cass there made it easier to accept. Now you knew that they'd love you no matter what.


End file.
